Seven Years With Him
by LarrySmut
Summary: Il construit un monde magique, parce que sa vraie vie est tragique. Larry Stylinson / AU / Slash.


Il était minuit passé, et Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Soit il avait trop chaud, ou bien il avait soif, ou encore, son pyjama le gênait. Mais au fond de lui, le bouclé connaissait très bien la vraie raison de son insomnie. Un garçon. Un garçon de sa classe. Et il ne pourrait expliquer pourquoi, mais ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. Non, il n'était pas amoureux. C'était impossible. La princesse est sauvée par le prince. Mickey est amoureux de Minnie. Peter Pan de Wendy. La Belle du Clochard. Et Troy de Gabriella. De tous les films et dessins-animés qu'il avait vu dans sa courte vie, aucun ne parlait de deux garçons qui se marièrent et qui adoptèrent pleins d'enfants. C'était donc logique pour le petit Harry, que les garçons tombent amoureux des filles, et vice-versa. Mais pourquoi sentait-il alors des papillons voler dans son ventre ? Sa mère lui avait confirmé que c'était un symptôme de l'amour. De toutes façons, les filles c'est nul. Le rose, c'est moche. Jouer à la poupée, c'est pas marrant. En plus de ça, elles aiment pas se salir. Pourquoi il tomberait amoureux d'une de ces choses ennuyantes ? Il ne trouvait aucunes des filles de sa classe, ou même de son école, à son goût. Cependant, il y avait ce garçon qui l'intéressait beaucoup. Louis. Il avait même réussi à apprendre son nom de famille par coeur. Tomlinson. C'était d'ailleurs le seul nom de famille qu'il avait retenu. Les autres, il s'en fichait. Et quand quelqu'un le prononçait mal, Harry ne se gênait pas pour lever les yeux au ciel et répondre " _C'est Tomlinson, pas Tolminson. T-O-M-L-I-N-S-O-N. Bande de bébés cadum._" Chaque fois que la maîtresse faisait une nouvelle répartition des tables, il croisait ses petits doigts sous la table et pensait fortement au prénom du garçon aux yeux bleus. "Louis, Louis, Louis". Et ça avait marché. Une seule fois. Il s'en souvenait, c'était en Janvier, il y a deux mois. Il avait essayé de prendre un air nonchalant alors que ses joues étaient brûlantes et que son coeur battait à 100/h. Louis et Harry ne se parlaient jamais. Des fois, ils s'échangeaient des regards mais les baissèrent rapidement en rougissant. Quand leur classe était en sortie, Harry faisait tout pour se ranger avec Louis pour pouvoir marcher en lui tenant la main. Quand ils allaient faire du sport, Harry et Louis se choisissaient mutuellement quand ils étaient chef d'équipes. Mais jamais ils ne parlaient ensemble. Hormis pour se demander des stylos ou se passer quelque chose. Harry observait Louis, Louis observait Harry, sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose faire le premier pas. Mais le destin décida de leur donner un petit coup de main.

Le lendemain, Harry passa une nouvelle journée banale à l'école et comme tous les autres élèves, était pressé que sa mère vienne le chercher pour rentrer et goûter. Sauf que, surprise! Son regard balayait le préau bondé du regard et il vit sa mère... Avec celle de Louis. Il avait observé un bon nombre de fois le garçon pour savoir que c'était sa mère. Ou du moins, celle qui venait le chercher. Que se passait-il ? Ils avaient tous découvert qu'Harry avait le béguin pour Louis ? Etait-ce grave ? Harry eut un moment de panique mais fut vite soulagé. Elles étaient souriantes et il y avait Louis également, avec elles. Timidement et curieusement, il s'approcha d'eux, attrapant la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

"_Chéri! C'était bien à l'école ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?_" S'empressa de demander sa mère alors qu'elle s'agenouillait pour embrasser son fils.  
- _On a fait du trampoline!_ Il souriait grandement puis resta caché derrière les jambes de sa mère quand Louis lui lança un regard.  
- _Harry, tu connais Louis, le garçon de ta classe ?_ - Le bouclé hocha de la tête, les joues rouges - _Sa maman va venir nous voir Samedi prochain. Il y aura Louis aussi. Vous pourrez jouer ensemble, hein ?_

Le petit Harry se contenta d'hocher de la tête aux paroles de sa mère, avec un petit sourire. Les deux mamans rirent et au bout de quelques minutes, se séparèrent pour rentrer chacune chez elles, emmenant leurs fils. La petite touffe de boucle se précipita dans sa chambre pour commencer à la ranger et réfléchir à quel jeux ils pourraient jouer, et à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

La semaine passa vite. Samedi fut arrivé et Harry s'était réveillé tôt par l'excitement. Sa mère en était d'ailleurs amusée. Ils partirent tout les deux faire les courses pour le dîner et Harry en profita pour acheter toute sorte de bonbons et autres cochonneries. Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, il mit tout dans différents bols qu'il monta un à un dans sa chambre. " Harry, tu vas avoir mal au ventre " l'avait avertie sa mère, mais il s'en fichait. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, jetant des coups d'oeil par la fenêtre. Ça y est, il les voyait devant la porte et avait entendu la sonnette retentir. Il dévala les escaliers et resta derrière sa mère qui leur ouvrit.

" Bonsoiiiiiiiir!" Chantonna joyeusement Mme. Tomlinson, ses mains posées sur les épaules de Louis.

Elle alla faire la bise à Anne, et Harry se demanda s'il devait lui aussi embrasser Louis. Les deux garçons se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, et Harry sentit son ventre se tordre. " _Emmène Louis dans ta chambre mon poussin, on vous appellera pour dîner._ " Le bouclé obéit et tourna ses talons avant de monter les escaliers de sa maison, sans oser tourner le regard pour voir si le mécheux le suivait, même si les bruits de ses pas confirmait le fait qu'il était juste derrière lui. Un silence gênant s'était installé entre eux alors qu'Harry les fit entrer dans sa "demeure".

- _Tu veux jouer à quelque chose ?_ Demanda t-il enfin, jouant avec ses pieds alors qu'il était assis sur le bord de son lit.  
- _À quoi ?_ Demanda Louis après avoir haussé des épaules.  
-_Mhmm, ce que tu veux..._

Il observa la façon dont son invité était habillé. Une chemise, et des bretelles, avec un pantalon marron._Il est beau_, pensa t-il. Louis marcha à travers la pièce et ouvrit grand les yeux en prenant une immense épée (en plastique), qui devait faire deux fois sa taille.

- _WOAW!_S'exclama t-il. _Elle est géniale! C'est une épée de chevalier ça!_  
- _Oui._Répondit simplement Harry en souriant.  
- _On peut combattre des dragons avec ce truc ?_  
- _Oui, elle résiste au feu et elle est très puissante!_  
- _Bon bah moi je serais le chevalier qui combat les dragons!_  
- _Et moi je suis quoi ?_  
- _Tu pourrais jouer la princesse._  
- _Mais... C'est une fille! Et puis elle fait rien la princesse._  
-_Il faut bien que le chevalier sauve quelqu'un._  
- _C'est vrai..._  
-_Il faut que tu mette une robe!_

Harry grimaça. Mais bon, si c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir jouer avec Louis, alors il allait le faire. Il courut vers la chambre de sa grande soeur et fouilla dans sa garde robe avant de lui piquer une robe rouge à bretelle. Bon, il flottait carrément dedans, mais peu importe. Les deux garçons sortirent dans le jardin avec de grandes peluches de chevaux qui leurs servaient de fidèle destrier. Harry criait à son prince charmant de faire attention aux dragons, alors qu'il grimpait sur la cabane construite entre les arbres, lui servant de château fort où la princesse serait enfermée. Louis agitait son épée pour frapper les dragons imaginaires qui volaient autour de lui, criant des _YAH! Prends ça dans tes dents!_ alors qu'Harry riait en balançant ses pieds dans le vide.

-_Je vous ai sauvé de ces monstres, princesse!_  
- _Non, il y en a encore autour du château!_

Louis gravit donc les escaliers, frappant toujours dans le vide avec son objet en plastique, et Harry l'observant toujours avec admiration. Il arriva à ses côtés et s'assit lui aussi.

- _Vous êtes saine et sauve._  
- _Merci, Sir Tomlinson! Comme promis, voilà votre récompense._

Le bouclé lui tendit des faux billets qu'il avait pris dans sa boîte de jeu Monopoly.

- _Et aurais-je droit à un baiser de ma princesse ?_ Demanda t-il, avec un moment d'hésitation dans sa voix.

Le bouclé le regarda avec de gros yeux et en rougissant. Il avait d'abord songé à l'embrasser sur la joue, mais s'il s'en souvenait bien, c'était sur la bouche qu'embrassaient les princesses. Et Louis en avait demandé un. Si Louis aurait voulu un bisou sur la joue, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'y connait rien et que ce serait sa faute. Harry se pencha donc et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son chevalier servant.


End file.
